


one quickie won't hurt

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Quickies, Smut, kitten!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well what the fuck are we going to do for 30 minutes?” josh’s lips curled up into a smirk. “i may or may not have an idea, and that idea may or may not include your pretty mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	one quickie won't hurt

today, tyler and josh were in italy finishing up their european leg of the blurryface tour. both boys sat in the locked green room, waiting for their cue to come out and meet fans. “how much time till we go out?” tyler asked. josh locked his phone, “i just texted snyder, he said we had 30 minutes.” the taller boy nodded. “well what the fuck are we going to do for 30 minutes?” josh’s lips curled up into a smirk. “i may or may not have an idea, and that idea may or may not include your pretty mouth.” tyler let out a small groan, “fuck, josh, you think we could make it in less than 30?” “seriously ty, we’re like the best at quickies, besides, it’s just a blowjob!” josh tried to negotiate. ever since he saw tyler with his eyelashes heavy on his cheeks and his plump red lips parted every so slightly, he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. 

“c’mere ty, come sit on my lap.” the older said. tyler got up from his spot next to josh and sat down. josh brought two fingers up to tyler’s chin, lifting his head up. he placed his lips against tyler’s, moving them slowly. tyler quickly returned the gesture, moving his arms to where they were wrapped and locked around josh’s neck. their makeup session quickly got heated, tongues against tongues, hips grinding against hips, and moans echoing throughout the room. both of them quickly becoming hot and bothered. “knees. now.” josh breathed, panting hard.

tyler obliged, dropping immediately to his knees. pulling his pants down and watching josh get up from his spot moving to where tyler was face to face with his groin. josh watched closely as tyler’s eyes widened, licking his lips at the sight of josh’s bulge, aching to free out of his tight pants. “may i, sir?” tyler asked, automatically slipping into his submissive role. josh nodded, giving him the okay to continue. tyler brought his hands up to josh’s black belt, undoing the buckle. he then unbuttoned josh’s black jeans, accompanying the black belt, of course. tyler slowly pushed josh’s pants down, careful not to pull his briefs down just yet. 

tyler ran his hands up and down josh’s legs, feeling his smooth skin. he brought his hands up to josh’s thighs, rubbing them softly. tyler heard the older’s breath hitch in response to his actions. he trailed feather-light kisses along his thighs, getting closer and closer to his erect cock. the smaller boy looped his finger under the waistband, pulling them down slowly. josh’s cock sprung free, hissing as the cool air hit it. tyler looked in astonishment. bright red at the tip, pre-cum beading through the slit, veins popping out, and oh so hard. “go on, kitten, you know what to do. go ahead and wrap your pretty lips around my dick.” 

without any hesitation, tyler spit into his palm and took josh into his hand. slow pumps; down, up, thumbing around the head, repeat. josh was slowly becoming more and more impatient with every pump. “f-fuck ty, c’mon hurry up.” tyler kitten licked the tip, licking up any trace of pre-cum that wasn’t caught before taking josh completely. josh threw his head back, giving a loud moan in response. “o-oh my, fuck, shit, y-yeah like that, just like that kitten.” tyler hollowed his cheeks, using his right hand to grip josh’s thigh, keeping his steady. the other was being used to pump what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

at this point, josh was a moaning mess, letting out high pitched moans and deep groans and growls. tyler removed his hand from josh’s cock, moving it to josh’s left thigh, gripping it like he’s doing with he right. pulling josh towards him, he took josh down his throat. tyler’s nose reaching josh’s recently shaved pubic area. josh’s head flew backwards, tangling his fingers in tyler’s fluffy, brown locks. 

“gonna fuck your mouth, okay? gonna use you.” tyler looked upwards, eyes watering as josh fucked into his mouth. obscene gagging noises echoing loudly through the room. josh pulled tyler off of his dick, letting him breathe for a moment. both boys panting harshly. “open” josh commanded, tyler did as told. josh plunged back down into tyler’s throat. “touch yourself, baby, go ahead.” he immediately wrapped a hand around himself, pumping quickly and moaning around josh’s cock, sending vibrations all over the older’s body. josh groaned as he felt heat coiling in his stomach. “c-close, fuck i’m so close, kitten. gonna cum on your face. you want that don’t you?” josh smirked and pulled himself out of tyler’s mouth, pumping over tyler’s face while watching his love play with himself. “open your mouth for daddy.” josh said, tyler quickly following his orders. josh came with a loud grunt, white stripes of cum dripping over tyler’s eyes, cheeks, and mouth. “FUCK! ty, oh my go - fuck, shit.” hearing josh’s moans and dirty words sent tyler over the edge. sending out a muffled high pitched moan, he came all over his hand. “jesus christ baby, you look so fucking hot right now.” tyler’s lips were swollen, plump, and a bright red color with his hair all over the place. 

the younger got up, both boys pulling their pants back up. josh walked over to tyler with a towelette in hand, “here, lemme clean you up, princess.” josh delicately cleaned tyler’s face and hand. once he finished, he gave tyler a peck on the lips. “how much time do we have?” tyler questioned. josh checked his phone, “10 minutes, oh and you might wanna fix your hair, it’s a bit messy.


End file.
